


Admiration

by kukkapuro



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukkapuro/pseuds/kukkapuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon Kuwata is head over heels for Sayaka Maizono. He falls asleep in class while listening to one of her albums, and Sayaka herself is the one to wake him up. Leon x Sayaka fluffy oneshot. Set pre-despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

Sayaka Maizono.

 

The Super High School Level Idol.

 

Leader of her own pop music group.

 

She’s the perfect girl - kind, funny, beautiful...

 

I felt honored to have someone as amazing as her in my life.

 

... Someone as amazing as her as a friend.

 

But, of course, I had to end up falling for her.

 

Me, The Super High School Level Baseballer, Leon Kuwata, falling for someone like Sayaka Maizono. It didn’t really make any sense. I felt so... out of her league. I mean, what would she want with some dirty sweaty athlete like me?

 

It started as a simple crush. I noticed her in class. Her laugh, her chatting with friends, everything. She appeared in my dreams. I began to admire her, and the more I started to admire her, the more I fell for her. Sayaka’s music began getting stuck in my head for hours on end, and I wouldn’t dare admit it to anyone, but I bought every piece of music she’s ever released. I’ve even tried singing punk covers of them.

 

Even though I’m amazing at baseball, I don’t actually enjoy it very much. No, I’d much rather be the Super High School Level Musician and form a punk rock band. The only good thing about playing baseball is all the chicks. It’s a shame that Sayaka doesn’t seem to be a big fan of the sport. She’s probably not interested in athletes.

 

She was probably into actors or something. Maybe musicians. Hopefully musicians.

 

I wanted to ask her to join my band as a singer or something.

 

Then we’d sing romantic punk rock duets together and fall in love and -

 

I really need to stop daydreaming about her. Especially in class.

 

I sat in the back corner of the classroom with my head resting on the desk. Even though Maizono was only a few seats away, I couldn’t help but think about her. I took out my mp3 and, after putting in the headphones, played one of her albums.

   

I slipped into a daydream. Of course, I thought of Sayaka.

 

Her sweet, comforting voice.... this song... Sayaka Maizono... makes me so relaxed... almost... sleepy.

 

~oo~

 

“Leon-Kun?”

 

I snapped out of my trance as I heard the all too familiar voice.

 

It was Sayaka Maizono’s voice.

 

Shit, shit, shit! I quickly pulled the headphones out of my ears and sat straight up. My music wasn’t loud enough for her to have heard anything, right? There was no fucking way I could let her know I was listening to her own voice!

 

“O-Oh! Hey Maizono!” I looked around. The entire class was empty. It was just the two of us. Not even the teacher was here anymore. Shit, I’m alone with Sayaka Maizono.

 

Sayaka let a huge smile spread across her face. “Sorry for waking you... But, uh, you fell asleep.” Her cheeks turned pink, and I almost thought I was going to fall out of my chair.

 

I laughed nervously. “Heh.. Yeah I guess I did. Sorry.”

 

“No! Don’t be sorry! I was just afraid that you didn’t hear the bell. Your music was pretty loud... You probably couldn’t hear it.” She said, looking me directly in the eyes.

 

Wait.... my music.... was.... loud?

 

Does that mean she heard it? Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. This is not cool man.

 

I decided to play it cool. “Yeah... That happens a lot actually. No big deal.”

 

“Oh, by the way, what were you listening to?” Sayaka asked me in a testing voice, taking a seat in the dest next to my own.

 

“Just...” I had no clue what to say. “Some stuff.” I looked away from her. This... is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me.

 

Maizono frowned. “Like... what kind of stuff?”

 

I bit my bottom lip. “Just some new punk band. You probably haven’t heard of them.” I felt bad for lying to her, but I couldn’t just tell her that I’m a fan of her music.

 

“Try me.”

 

I stared at her for a moment. Why is she making this so hard? I didn’t know what to say. “Uh...”

 

Before I could stop her, she’d grabbed my mp3 from off of my desk. Instantly, my face lit up bright red.

 

Her face turned a brighter shade of pink as she discovered my secret. Her azure eyes met my own and we stared at each other for a good 15 seconds.

 

“...Me...?” Maizono looked shocked. So shocked, in fact, that she looked adorable.

 

I was frozen in place. I probably looked like an idiot. “You... Yes. You.”

 

“I didn’t actually think you’d be listening to my songs... You.... You don’t seem the type.”

 

I sighed, defeated. “I... I know. But to be honest, I actually really like it.”

 

Maizono didn’t reply.

 

“Look I-”

 

She didn’t let me finish. “I have to get to my next class.” She grabbed her belongings and turned to walk to the door.

 

“Shit.” I slammed my face in my hand. My life is over. I have zero chances with her now! She probably thinks I’m a stalker freak.

 

Maizono then walked back over to me. Her face was still a cute shade of pink. “Just so you know... I think it’s really sweet.” She grinned “Don’t feel so embarrassed.” She leaned in close to me and planted a soft kiss on my cheek before turning and leaving me alone in the classroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this fic! If either Leon or Sayaka seem out of character, I apologize! This was my first time writing them. Reviews would mean the world to me! Please tell me what you thought.


End file.
